


Pregnancy Stone

by tittysatan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, I can't believe gon's mom is a rock, cheadle is too responsible for her own good, wholesome mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: "Ah, I forgot one thing... About your mother. If you want to know, keep listening. Otherwise..."Gon stopped the cassette there, but if he hadn't..."Well, the truth is, you don't have one! I accidentally knocked myself up with this weird nen rock and that's how you were born. Surprise!"





	Pregnancy Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This probably requires a little explanation. There is an item that appears in Greed Island called the Pregnancy Stone. Which gets anyone who carries it for too long pregnant. Including men. The description goes out of its way to specify this. 
> 
> If it's on Greed Island, we know Ging has come into contact with it. What we DON'T know is that he's ever fucked. All I'm saying is, look at the evidence.

Cheadle was reading and eating dinner in her apartment when her phone rang. She flipped it open, glanced at the caller ID, and immediately pressed ignore, returning to her salad with a sulkiness that had not been present before.

A moment later, it rang again. Again, she pressed ignore, glaring at the phone as though daring it to ring as she raised a forkful of lettuce and tomato to her mouth. Sure enough, it did. Practically throwing down her fork, she picked up the call.

“Don’t hang up, this is serious!” Ging pleaded before she had a chance to speak. “I’ve got some kind of weird sickness, I need you to take a look at me.”

Cheadle ground her teeth, dying to tell him to find another doctor and hang up, but her professionalism got the better of her. “…what seems to be the problem?” she sighed.

“I’m sick to my stomach all the time, and I keep vomiting,” he explained. “And before you say it’s just a flu, I _never_ get sick, and there’s some kinda weird aura in my stomach. Have you ever heard of a Nen illness?”

Cheadle racked her brain, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t think so, but I suppose it’s not impossible… I’ll have to examine you in person. Where are you now? Can you come in to the hospital?”

“Yeah, I’m not going there,” Ging said. “I’ve been very careful to make sure no one finds out I’m in town and I’m not about to wreck that by waltzing right into headquarters.”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t constantly pissing people off, you wouldn’t have to sneak around like this,”  she muttered. But the fact of the matter was, a Nen illness _did_ sound fascinating, and she _did_ want to get her hands on it. “Alright then. There’s a clinic near my apartment that owes me a favor; I can take a look at you there tonight, after hours. They should have most of the equipment I’ll need.”

“Thanks Cheadle, you’re a lifesaver! Now let me see…” There was a sound of typing in the background. “…Dogwood Clinic, right? I’ll be there at 10, see ya!” And then a dial tone.

Cheadle glared at her phone as she hung up. Even when he was asking for a favor, Ging really was obnoxious.

 

* * *

  

Ging was already waiting outside the back door to the clinic when Cheadle arrived. He didn’t reek, surprisingly; it seemed like he had the common courtesy to take a shower for the first time in what was probably months. Even his clothes seemed clean.

Looks like this was serious after all.

They skipped the pleasantries, nodding at each other as Cheadle unlocked the door and led him into an examination room. “Alright then,” she said, checking the drawers and pulling out anything that seemed useful, “strip down to your underwear and sit up on the exam table.”

He did, not even making any dumb jokes about buying him dinner first. Cheadle was starting to think she liked him better this way.

“So how long has this been going on?” she asked, using Gyo to take a look. Sure enough, there was a glow of aura, though it was closer to his bladder than his stomach.

“Just the last two weeks or so,” Ging said. “The vomiting’s only been the past few days.”

“I see… And you’ve never experienced anything like this before, right?” Cheadle put a stethoscope up to his chest and listened. Normal. “Do you have any idea what might have caused it?”

“Not a clue.”

“Here, put this under your tongue,” she said, handing him a thermometer.

He did, sitting there obediently as she shuffled around in the drawers, pulled out a blood pressure meter, and strapped it into his arm. The thermometer beeped and he handed it back to her.

“Hm… A little high, but nothing to be worried about. What have you been doing lately?”

“Let’s see…” he muttered as Cheadle pumped up the blood pressure meter. “Trying to research the Dark Continent, mostly. Lots of arguing with librarians. Before that I was doing some excavation in the Harsa Desert and finding specialists to look at the artifacts, but that all wrapped up about two months ago.”

“I see… It certainly doesn’t sound like anything that would get you sick, does it.”

“Right? It’s weird as hell,” Ging sulked.

“…say, what’s your usual blood pressure?”

“How the hell should I know?”

“But it’s not usually this high, right?”

He took a look at the veins on his free arm, gave them a poke. “I don’t think so.”

“Hm. Well, let’s do a blood test for starters,” Cheadle said, replacing the blood pressure meter with a rubber tie and pulling out a syringe. “I’ll need a urine sample too; you can handle that while I’m running the tests on this.” She withdrew the needle and taped a cotton ball over the place it had been. “Put pressure here. The jars for urine samples should be in that cabinet.”

“Thanks, Cheadle,” he said with a sheepish grin as she started to leave the room.

She blinked, then gave him her best doctor’s smile in return. He was being a surprisingly good patient, after all.

 

It was a half-hour later that Cheadle threw the door open again, mouth set and brow furrowed.

“I have your…sample…” Ging trailed off, grimacing. “What is it? It’s something bad, isn’t it.”

“…I’m not saying _anything_ until I’m absolutely certain,” she said, snatching the jar from Ging and striding out before he had a chance to reply.

  

“Okay, what the hell _is_ it!?” Ging asked as soon as the door started to open.

Cheadle sighed deeply as she closed it behind her and sat down, arms crossed. “Well, the good news is, you’re not sick.”

“Just cut to the chase!”

She fidgeted with her glasses, unable to meet his eyes. “…you’re pregnant.”

Ging looked like he’d been whacked in the back of the head with a brick. “…that’s not funny.”

“I’m not joking. I double-checked all the tests.”

For a moment, they just stared at each other.

“How the hell am I pregnant!?” Ging yelled.

“That’s what I’d like to know!”

“I don’t even have the right…” he gestured wildly towards his crotch, “I _can’t_ be pregnant!”

Cheadle shrugged helplessly. “You know that aura exactly where a womb would be?”

“…oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me,” Ging said, deflating. “This is really happening, isn’t it.”

“I’m afraid so,” she sighed, standing to pat him on the shoulder. “I’ll do an ultrasound to be sure, but it seems fairly clear at this point.”

“So the nausea…”

“Classic morning sickness. Based on the time frame and the results of the blood test, I’d say you’re about six to eight weeks.”

“Two months, huh…” he muttered, head in his hand, before jerking upright. “Oh.”

“What is it?”

“I… _think_ I know what caused it.”

“Well? Go on!” Cheadle prompted, leaning in.

“So, I mentioned I was doing a dig in the Harsa Desert, right?” he explained. “Well, one of the artifacts I found there was this sort of phallic stone carving, about yea big,” he held his hands roughly six inches apart, “with this really strong aura I couldn’t identify. Anyways–”

“I-I get the picture!” Cheadle cut in, waving her hands wildly. “You don’t have to continue, that’s really okay!”

“But I–”

“Even if I am acting as your physician, there’s some things I just don’t need to hear!”

“What do you think I…” Ging muttered, frowning, until all of a sudden the awful light of realization dawned on his face. “Oh my god.”

“A-anyways,” Cheadle stammered, opening the door and trying to push Ging out, “let’s go do an ultrasound, and–”

“I did _not_ use the weird Nen rock as a sex toy!” he snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders. “What kind of horny idiot do you think I am!?”

“Oh, I don’t know, the kind who would accidentally get himself knocked up by a weird Nen rock!”

Ging fumed, fumbling for a comeback. “…well I didn’t fuck myself with it, okay!?”

“It doesn’t matter whether you did or didn’t,” Cheadle said, delicately removing his hands from her shoulders, “what matters is that you’re pregnant because of it. Somehow. Now let’s get you that ultrasound.”

“Yes, ma’am…” Ging droned, following her down the hall.

  

“Well, there’s no mistaking it,” Cheadle said, eyes on the monitor as she ran the ultrasound transducer over Ging’s lower stomach. “That certainly is a fetus. It seems perfectly healthy, too. The Nen appears to be forming something of a vestigial womb for it.”

“This is too bizarre,” Ging muttered, one arm thrown over his eyes.

“I certainly can’t argue with you there,” she replied, withdrawing the transducer and passing him a cloth to wipe off the gel. “So, what do you want to do?”

“…what do you mean?” he said, sitting up on the table.

Cheadle turned to face him, putting on her most professional attitude. “Due to the rather _unusual_ circumstances, a conventional abortion is obviously impossible, but a combination of surgery and a Nen exorcism might not be.”

“Oh. Hm.” Ging frowned thoughtfully, hand on his chin. “Isn’t the Association’s exorcist in Pariston’s pocket?”

“Please consider this seriously,” she said, burying her face in her hands.

“I am! The last thing I’d want is for him to catch wind of this. He’d never let me live it down.”

“You are carrying what could one day be your child, please stop thinking about your silly rivalry.”

“Oh come on, you hate him too, don’t you?”

“…that’s not what’s important right now,” Cheadle said, adjusting her glasses. “In any case, this is a big decision, and you should take a few days to think it over carefully, alright?”

“What do _you_ think I should do?” Ging asked.

“…as an individual, or as a physician?”

Ging shrugged.

“Well, as a physician, I think it’s an incredibly personal and important choice to make, and I’d never dream of influencing anyone one way or the other.” Her professional smile abruptly fell away as she continued. “As an individual, I’m torn between alarm at the thought of you as a parent and medical curiosity.”

“…you put on a nice face, but you’re just as bad as the rest of us, aren’t you?” Ging said with a fond smile.

“What can I say?” Cheadle replied with a shrug. “I’m a Hunter.”

 

* * *

  

When Ging next called her, Cheadle accidentally pressed ignore and had to call him back. “Sorry about that, force of habit. What is it?”

“So I thought about it,” he said, voice unusually serious, “and I’m gonna keep my kid.”

“I see…” she said, unsure whether or not to add ‘good for you.’

“I mean, I’ll have to hunker down for a few months so no one finds out, but that’s no big deal,” he continued. “I’ve got online research to do, anyways. Besides, having a kid sounds kinda fun!”

“ _Please_ consider this seriously!” Cheadle said. “Raising a child is a big responsibility, and I can think of few people who are _less_ qualified for it. I could not, in good conscience, leave an infant in your care.”

“Oh come on, I’d be a _great_ dad.”

“You would be a singularly terrible one,” she sighed. “But, well, if you want to carry it to term, I’ll respect your decision.”

“I knew you would!” Ging laughed. “You know, I never thought I wanted kids before, but now that I’m actually having one, it’s kinda exciting…”

“Really? I thought you’d be disgusted.”

“I mean… I was, a bit, and it’s still weird as fuck, but… It’s my baby! I’m gonna have a kid! There’s so much stuff I want to show them, and places I want to take them!”

Cheadle had to admit, his enthusiasm was charming. She’d never wanted children and was confident that would never change; work was her life, and the thought of dividing her attention with anything else was awfully unappealing. It was worrying how carefree Ging seemed to be about the whole proposition, but still, for a moment she thought she might understand how he felt.

“That said, there was one thing I was worrying about…” Ging said. “So, uh…how am I supposed to give birth?”

“Cesarean section.”

“…you thought about this, didn’t you.”

“If you want to wait and see what kind of contortions the Nen puts your body through in the process of opening a birth canal, you’re welcome to,” Cheadle said, adjusting her glasses huffily, “but as your physician I would _not_ recommend it.” Though she had to admit she was deeply curious, allowing something like that would definitely break her Hippocratic Oath.

“No, no, I’m with you on this one,” Ging hurriedly replied. “I’m just touched you’ve had this on your mind.”

“I said it before, didn’t I? Medically fascinating. It’s really a shame you’ll never let me publish a case study.”

“No way in hell. The only reason I’m not freaking out about this way more is because no one else has to know.”

“Actually, I’ve been wondering this whole time, but…” Cheadle said, leaning her head in her hand, “…why did you come to me?”

“You’re the best doctor I know, and you’re too professional to let the fact that you kinda hate me get in the way of that,” Ging said matter-of-factly.

“…thank you, I suppose. For what it’s worth, you’ve been considerably less obnoxious these past few days. I appreciate it.”

“I’ve been trying,” he laughed. “It’s tough!”

Cheadle couldn’t help but chuckle a little in response. God help her, she was actually feeling something resembling affection for the man. “Anyways!” she said, cutting the thought off there, “Now that you’ve decided to keep it, there’s the matter of making sure it’s healthy. Meaning no smoking, no drinking, no drugs, eating well, and taking lots of vitamins! So come back to the clinic tomorrow night so I can write up a meal plan for you and get you started on those, alright? And I’ll want to see you once every two weeks for checkups, at least! This is so far from a normal pregnancy, you really can’t be too careful.”

There was a long pause on the end of the line. “…is it too late to change my mind?”

“For the love of god, _please_ tell me you’re joking.”

“I am, I am!” Ging said frantically. “Jeez…”

“So you’ll be there?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good,” Cheadle said and hung up. It was kind of a relief, honestly. He was still the same idiot.

 

* * *

  

“Any problems? You are still following the meal plan and taking the vitamins, right?” Cheadle asked as Ging pulled off his shirt and sat up on the ultrasound table.

“Yeah, yeah… I’m kinda congested, but that’s about it,” he said, running a hand over his enlarged abdomen. “…I still can’t get used to this. I won’t even be able to hide it under loose clothes soon, y’know?”

Cheadle looked over at him, the unkept, unshaven man with a visible pregnancy bump, and sighed. “That’s understandable. All you can really do is keep reminding yourself of why you’re doing this, I suppose.”

“For the sake of medical progress!” he laughed.

“Let me publish, then you can say that,” she muttered. “Anyways, it’s about the right time for an amniocentesis, so I was thinking we’d do one this time.”

Ging frowned at her. “A _what_ now?”

“Basically, I draw some of the amniotic fluid, and from that it’s possible to determine the genetic makeup of the fetus,” she explained. “So we’ll be able to tell if there are any abnormalities, as well as the sex. Lie down on your back, now.”

He did as he was told, and Cheadle began the ultrasound. “Sex, huh… I guess I never really thought about that?”

“Oh, really?” she said. “It’s one of the first things most parents consider.”

Ging shrugged. “I mean, this isn’t exactly a normal pregnancy.”

“You’ve got that right.” She used a syringe to draw a little amniotic fluid, depositing it into a container. “Alright then, sit tight and I’ll get back to you with the results.”

“You got it,” he said, waving as Cheadle left.

 

The doctor had a smile on her face as she returned. “Congratulations, you’re going to have a healthy baby boy.”

“A boy, huh? Cool! I don’t think I’d know what to do with a girl, to be honest,” Ging said, scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish laugh.

“There’s very little difference when it comes to infants, you know,” Cheadle sighed. “But I’m glad there aren’t any abnormalities. I have to admit I was a little worried, considering how abnormal everything else about this is… Oh, and another thing: the fetus' genes seem to be identical to yours.”

Ging blinked. “So…like a clone…?”

“Genetically speaking, yes.” If she was being honest, the idea of another little Ging raised by him was terrifying. Even more than the idea of Ging raising a child at all. “So it’s possible the child could only ever have been male, since you obviously can’t provide two X chromosomes.” It really was a tragedy he wasn’t letting her publish; Cheadle had never seen such a fascinatingly bizarre case. But the wishes of the patient have to come first. “Have you thought about names at all?”

“Ging Junior,” he said without a trace of irony.

“Please, _please_ consider this seriously.”

“But I am!”

 

* * *

  

Cheadle was awoken by her phone in the middle of the night, fumbling it off the nightstand and almost dropping it. Sure enough, it was Ging. “What is it? Is something wrong!?” she asked frantically. It couldn’t be a miscarriage, could it? But why else would he call her up at this ungodly hour?

“He’s kicking!” Ging replied excitedly, and she almost hung up on him there and then.

“…you wake me up at 3 AM to tell me your baby is kicking?”

“Oh, you were asleep? I’m always up at this time, so I didn’t really think about it. Anyways, I’m just really excited! It’s the first time!”

Cheadle sighed, slumping back down into the covers. It would almost be cute if it wasn’t so obnoxious. “Well, congratulations. Now’s about the right time for it, so it’s a sign that all’s well. Please don’t call me in the middle of the night anymore unless something’s wrong.”

“Wait wait wait, one last thing!” Ging cut in before she hung up. “I picked a name!”

“And?” Please, anything but Ging Junior.

“Gon! He’s gonna be Gon Freecs.”

She had to admit it had a nice ring to it. It sounded just a little like the sort of name you’d give a dog, but that only made the Zodiac like it more. “Gon, huh. That’s a nice name.”

“Right?” he laughed. “I’ve got an ancestor named Don, so combine that and Ging and you get Gon!”

Of course it was something like that. Well, it was still a cute name. “That’s nice. Though come to think of it, I have no idea how birth certificates and such are supposed to work, since you’re the only parent… Would you look into that?” That sort of research was more Ging’s field, after all.

“You got it,” he said.

“And no more late night calls.”

“Fiiiiine.”

“Good night,” Cheadle said, and hung up. Dear lord, this was exhausting. She almost felt like it was her child too. Her and Ging having a baby together; what a horrifying thought. She sighed deeply and pushed any such thoughts out of mind, settling back into bed. The very last thing she wanted was for this to infect her dreams.

 

* * *

  

“So I don’t suppose you’ll be holding a baby shower?” Cheadle asked over the phone.

“No. Wow, god no, no way,” Ging replied. “If anyone other than you finds out about this, I’d never live it down. And who the hell would I invite, anyways? The Zodiacs? _That’d_ be a load of fun.”

That was about what Cheadle had expected. “In that case, I was thinking I could do the baby shopping for you. Since I assume you have no idea what’s required for an infant.”

“Not a clue,” he said. “You sure?”

“Over the past few months, I’ve developed something of a personal stake in the welfare of this child,” she sighed. “The very last thing I’d want to do is cut it out of you, stick it in your arms, and say good luck. The poor thing wouldn’t last a week.”

“Seriously, why do you think I’d be such a terrible dad!?”

“Ging, you accidentally impregnated yourself by a rock at the age of nineteen. That does not inspire confidence.”

There was silence on the line. Cheadle could practically see him sulking.

“In any case,” she continued, “I’d be happy to do any necessary shopping and have it sent to your place. Are you planning on staying in the city after giving birth?”

“No way,” he grumbled. “I miss being able to walk around without worrying about running into someone I know. Actually, I miss being able to walk around in general. Stupid pregnant stomach. I’m going completely stir-crazy here.”

Which meant she would, in effect, be sending him off with nothing more than a little advice, some equipment, and a “good luck.” Cheadle couldn’t suppress a shudder. She’d put so much time and effort into making sure this child came into the world healthy; if Ging didn’t manage to raise him well, or at the very least keep him alive, she’d kill him.

 “Well, stay here for at least a month so I can make sure Gon’s in stable condition before you move.” It was odd, referring to his nen baby by a name, but it was starting to sink in lately that it wasn’t just a medical curiosity. It was going to be an actual person, strange as it was to think. “And that you have some idea of how to care for an infant.”

“C’mon, Cheadle, don’t be such a worrywart!” he laughed. “I’m gonna do great, just you wait and see.”

“I really do hope you’re right,” she sighed. “In any case, I’ll send everything to your apartment.”

“Thanks a bunch.”

“Naturally.”

Cheadle was starting to become really worried about how personally invested she was in this whole mess.

 

* * *

  

“Well, we’re coming up on nine months, more or less, and Gon here looks healthy,” Cheadle said, tidying up the ultrasound equipment, “so I think you’re about ready to give birth.”

Ging froze, halfway to sitting up. “…wait, seriously? Just like that? Aren’t I supposed to go into labor or something?”

“Only if you want to see what the Nen does to you.”

“…yeah, I’m good.”

“I’m just hoping we’ll be able to take him out alright,” she sighed. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I perform surgery and the Nen won’t release.”

“Wait wait wait, you don’t even know if a C-section’s gonna _work!?_ ” Ging groaned. “And you’re just gonna cut me open!?”

“How am I supposed to know something like that? There’s never been a case like this before!” Cheadle replied, arms crossed. “And unless you have a better idea, I’m afraid that’s the plan. Ideally I’d want at least two other surgeons assisting, but…”

“Nope! No one else knows about this,” Ging said. “You can do it alone, I trust you.”

“Your vote of confidence means so much,” she muttered dryly. “But you’re staying here for a few days while the incisions heal, and that’s final. I’ll make sure you have a private room, and Gon can stay in the natal ward, but I’m not letting any patient of mine risk infection just because he’s a careless misanthrope. Got it?”

“Jeez, fine…” he grumbled. “Do you have to be so rude?”

“I’m not saying anything untrue and we both know it. Now then, do you want to wait until tomorrow night, or would you rather do this now?”

Ging looked down at his stomach with a slight smile, running his hand over it. “Whaddaya say, Gon? You ready?” There was a brief pause before he burst out laughing, looking up at Cheadle with a grin. “He definitely wants out, he’s kicking like crazy!”

God help her, that was adorable. “Alright then,” she said with a smile, “I guess it’s time to prep you for surgery! I take it you’d rather not be under full anesthesia?”

“Of course not! I wanna see my kid as soon as possible!”

“I thought you might,” Cheadle said. “Let’s go ahead and get started!”

 

Performing any sort of surgery solo, Cesarian Section included, is highly inadvisable, and surgery was never Cheadle’s specialty in the first place. In fact, as an epidemiologist, it could hardly be further from her specialty. But it _was_ something she’d studied, and she prided herself in having a certain level of skill in any and all fields of medicine.

This is to say, the surgery went off without a hitch.

“Alright, Ging, ready to meet your son?” Cheadle asked, wrapping the infant up in a blanket.

“Of course I am,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, trying to prop himself up on his arms to look over the cloth partition shielding his eyes from his exposed organs, only to lie back down with a wince. “C’mon, hurry up!”

“Honestly, you are something else,” she said with a fond shake of her head, cutting the umbilical cord and placing Gon in Ging’s arms.

For a moment he just stared at the screaming baby, blinking a few times, arms awkwardly frozen. “…hey Gon, it’s me, your dad,” he finally said, pulling him a bit closer, rocking him gently, a smile creeping over his face as the baby’s cries began to quiet. “I can’t believe I actually have a kid,” he laughed, poking at a tiny hand. “He’s kinda cute, in a weird sorta way.”

“I imagine most people feel that way about their children,” Cheadle replied, already stitching him back up. It was amazing how little his internal organs had been affected by this whole bizarre ordeal. Why, oh why would he not let her publish a case study. “Don’t worry, he’ll be cuter after we get him cleaned up.”

“Yeah, he is a little bloody right now,” Ging said, holding Gon up in both hands to look at him. “You think he’ll look like me when he grows up?”

“I’m sure. He has the exact same genes as you, after all.” In moments like this, all Cheadle could do was put her faith in nurture and hope it was enough to keep Gon from taking after his father in terms of personality was well. The last thing the world needed was another Ging. Even if he had been somewhat more tolerable lately. “There, all stitched up. Now then, I’m going to give Gon a bath, and you’re going to stay here and not move, because you _did_ just get cut open. Understand?”

“…okay, but–”

 “I said, _understand?_ ”

Ging heaved a melodramatic sigh. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good,” she said with a firm nod, taking Gon from him and standing there beside him for a moment, looking at the baby cradled in her arms. “…you know, I suppose he is kind of cute.”

“Just like his old man, huh?”

“ _Unlike_ his father,” Cheadle said in the most huffy tone she could manage while trying to suppress a smile.

 

* * *

 

“You know, you’re actually doing an astonishingly good job taking care of him,” Cheadle said, sipping tea as she watched Ging feed Gon from a bottle.

“I still don’t get why you’re so surprised,” Ging muttered, glaring up at her from his couch. “I’m not an idiot.”

Cheadle just shrugged. They’d had the whole “Single-Star Hunter” versus “accidentally impregnated self” argument far too many times already; she’d come to the personal conclusion that he was intelligent enough when it came to everything but being a functioning human being who remembered to do things like shower and eat.

“Well?” Ging asked, finishing with the bottle and bouncing Gon a little in his arms. “Do I have the green light to go yet or what? I think if I have to stay indoors one more day I’m gonna completely lose it.”

“…let me hold Gon for a moment,” Cheadle said, taking the baby from him and staring down at Gon’s bright brown eyes. He was a cute kid. It was a pity that Ging was probably going to kill him through gross negligence as soon as the novelty of having a baby wore off. But no, that wasn’t fair, he had been doing well, and she had no right to tell him what to do with this child. “Do you think he’ll take good care of you?” she asked Gon.

He laughed, reaching out towards his father with a tiny hand.

“Well, I suppose I can’t argue with that,” Cheadle sighed, handing him back to Ging. “I put a lot of time and effort into making sure he was born healthy, so please keep him alive, at least.”

“Alright!” Ging said, grinning as he held up his son. “You hear that, Gon? We’re outta here! We’re finally free!”

“…right,” Cheadle said, rolling her eyes. “I guess this is goodbye, then. Take good care of him.”

“…hey, Cheadle,” Ging said, stopping her as she opened the door. “Uh… Thanks. For everything. I really, y’know, appreciate it.”

Dear lord, was he bad at this. “You’re welcome,” she said with a smile, and left.

It was for the best, Cheadle thought. If she’d spent any more time with that child, some sort of maternal instinct might’ve kicked in, and god knows the last thing she needed was to get involved raising a child with Ging. Just the thought was enough to give her a headache. No, the best thing to do was to get back to work and try to put this whole bizarre episode behind her, rather than doing something silly like, say, constantly worrying about Gon’s wellbeing.

“And to think I called _him_ an idiot,” she murmured to herself with a bitter laugh.

 

* * *

 

It was five years later that Cheadle and Ging next met face to face, when there was finally Zodiac business serious enough to drag him out of his usual antisocial isolation. “So, how’s Gon doing?” Cheadle asked when she finally managed to corner him alone, trying not to run through disaster scenarios.

“Gon? Oh, yeah, Gon,” Ging muttered, scratching the back of his neck and looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. “He’s fine, I left him with a cousin a few years back.”

 Cheadle wished she could be surprised. “Of course you did. Do you at least visit?”

 “It’s the middle of nowhere, y’know?” he said. “I can’t keep running back there all the time, gets in the way of Hunter business.”

So he’d abandoned him, for all intents and purposes. Well, at least Gon wasn’t dead. That was something. “…far be it from me to judge your parenting skills, but if I might offer just one comment?”

“Would you listen if I said no?”

“I _knew_ you’d be a lousy father.”

Ging just groaned in annoyance. “Sure, fine, whatever, can I go now?”

“I think I’ve heard enough anyways.”

The more Cheadle thought about it, the more she thought this was probably for the best. Better to grow up in some quiet little town than dragged halfway across the world and back by a man with bad social skills and worse hygiene. At least this way Gon would have the chance to grow up halfway normal without being corrupted by that idiot’s influence.

At least, that was what she kept telling herself.

 

* * *

  

Gon was perfectly fine, he was all healed up and good as new after whatever Killua’s sister did, but for some reason the doctors were insisting he stayed in the hospital for a few days while they ran tests. Which was really annoying, even if everyone came to visit so he didn’t get too bored.

He was playing with the handheld game thingy Leorio had brought him when the door to his room opened and a very professional, kinda canine looking lady walked in and sat down beside his bed. “Hello Gon, I’m Cheadle Yorkshire of the Zodiacs,” she said with a smile. “I’ve been wanting to have a few words with you for a long time now.”

“Okay?” Gon replied, turning off the game. “About what?”

“The truth is, this isn’t the first time we’ve met,” she said. “I looked after you for a little while when you were very, very young. You could say I’m something like a godmother to you.”

“Oh, really?” he said, not really knowing what else to say.

“Yes, I knew your father at the time.” Cheadle hesitated a moment, brows furrowing slightly. “…do you know anything about your mother?”

Gon shook his head. “Nope. I don’t wanna know either; Mito’s the only mom I need.”

“…I see,” she said, smiling. “Tell me, if this isn’t too strange a question…are you happy?”

“Of course!” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “What kind of a question is that?”

Cheadle laughed, one hand over her mouth. “That’s wonderful to hear,” she said, standing and giving him a fond smile. “Thank you for talking to me, Gon. I’m glad to see you’ve grown into such a fine young man. Goodbye for now.”

“Bye!” he said, waving a hand and grinning as she left.

She was nice, Gon thought as he went back to his game.

 

Cheadle hummed to herself quietly as she walked through the hospital corridors. Somehow, somehow, it seemed as though he’d turned out alright.

Now if only Ging had let her publish that case study.


End file.
